Wedding Dress
by VongolaXII
Summary: When Hibari finally realises he loved her, its too late. She was not here anymore. AU 1896 Oneshot


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own this fic, no plagarism! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Since 1896 was so popular, I guess I might give it a try. So what do you think? Review please~**

* * *

><p>Hibari held the dress close to his chest. The memories of the past stabbed him. The ice heart prince finally cried silently for the first time in history. He regretted for not taking care of her when she was ill. He regretted for not appriciating her love, regretted for not returning it. Tears flew down freely staining the white dress he was holding.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>H-Hibari-"<em>

"_Call me what?" Hibari glared at the 19 years old girl._

"_H-Hibari-san." She stammered._

"_Hnn. What is it?" Hibari asked in a typical cold tone._

_The girl look down. "Well, you know our wedding is near-" Hibari cut. "Listen here, Chrome Dokuro. I married you unwillingly. You are never going to be my wife, and I will never love you." Hibari said, startling the girl. Chrome looked down and smiled._

_2 weeks later._

"_Say, Hibari Kyoya. Are you willing to take Chrome Dokuro as your wife, and be with her in times of ease and difficulties, poor or rich, ill or healthy?" The priest asked, looking at Hibari. "I do." Hibari answered quite quickly and in his tone there was no love, just hardness and coldness. The priest, unaware of this, turn at Chrome. "So do you Chrome Dokuro, want to make Hibari Kyoya your husband, be with him in times of ease and difficulties, poor or rich, ill or healthy?" Chrome smiled sincerely. "I do."_

_And so they were married._

* * *

><p>"Hibari-sama, I-pin-chan is here." Kusakabe said and Hibari quickly stuff the dress into the box and walked out, closing the door.<p>

He entered the guest room and saw I-pin sitting there, tidying her hair. Hibari walked towards her and sat opposite to her. I-pin quickly stood up and bow. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, Hibari-san. B-But I just want to-" Hibari cut. "Remind me of our wedding?" he said sacarsmly. I-pin blushed.

Hibari looked at I-pin. The 20 year old girl was pretty. She had plaited brown hair and clear green eyes. But theres's something that made Hibari think that I-pin had lost to Chrome. Chrome had something I-pin don't have. Love, yes. Beauty, yes. So what was it?

I-pin went over to Hibari and sat beside him. The moment her small hand touched Hibari's arm, a jolt of electric went through his body. Not the electric of passion, but shock. Now Hibari knew what I-pin had lost to Chrome. _Touch._ I-pin's touch was whole lot different from Chrome. Chrome's every touch was sincere and full of love. Hibari turn and looked at I-pin. The girl blushed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hibari-san, the breakfast's ready." Chrome called from the kitchen. When Hibari didn't reply she went into his room. And she froze right there. Right in front of her, Hibari was making love with a woman. Chrome felt her heart shattered but she tried to smile. "Breakfast is ready." She said and Hibari said nothing. The woman under his body giggled when Hibari bite her neck. <em>

_Chrome went out, trying her best to hid the tears of dissapointment. She smiled to herself and sat down for breakfast. On her third bite on the toast, Hibari came out with the woman. Hibari told the woman to go back and sat down in front of Chrome. Chrome couldn't move freely. She felt akward. Hibari noticed this and smirked._

"_What is it? Heart pain?" he mocked. Chrome swallowed. She knew she had no right to say anything right now. She was the wife. And a wife never talk back. "She was better than you, I could bet although I have not touched you yet." Hibari said, sipping the hot coffee, glancing up a little at Chrome. Chrome took a deep breath and blink away the tears._

_She stood up slowly. "I'm done." She mumbled and walked to the sink and washed the plates. Hibari stared at Chrome's back figure. Her slender body, her long purple hair and her delicate skin. Hibari's desire ached and before he knew it, he grabbed Chrome and pulled her to the bedroom._

* * *

><p>Hibari was back in his room, on the bed. I-pin had returned, and she keeps reminding Hibari to call her or she'll do so. Hibari snorted. He knew I-pin married him because her father said so and it was because of his wealth. I-pin was not as sincere as Chrome although he could feel some sparks of love from the girl.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chrome lied on the bed, her back facing Hibari and sobbed. "Shut up, herbivore. Its not like I raped you or anything. I have the right to fuck my own wife." Hibari said, disgusted. Chrome didn't reply instead she kept sobbing. Hibari was annoyed and got out from the bed. <em>

"_You're a loser."_

_3 months later. _

"_Congratulations, you_ _are pregnant." The doctor said, smiling at Chrome and Hibari. Chrome had been vomiting in the house and since she doesn't have a car, Hibari drove her to the hospital frustrated. Chrome looked pale but smiled. The female doctor looked up at Hibari who was standing beside Chrome. "Don't let your wife to do too many house chores and don't let her stress out. It may affect the foetus she's carrying." Hibari just kept quiet._

_Back at home, Chrome sat down on the couch smiling. "Stop smiling. Three months ago you were crying on the bed and now you're smiling." Hibari said, a little confused but hid it. Chrome smiled at Hibari. "I'm smiling because I'm carrying the prove of our love." Chrome said, rubbing her belly. _

_Suddenly Hibari snapped. "I told you that you and I aren't going to be in love. You are just my wife because my late mother wants you to be but you're never going to be so stop that ugly smile of you." Hibari said and storm into the bedroom, leaving Chrome startled._

* * *

><p>"Idiot." Hibari mumbled and took out the dress once again. The white laced dress was the wedding dress which Chrome had wore on 18 June, their wedding day. Hibari still remember the scent of roses from Chrome and how she shone on that day.<p>

His memory then flew back to how Chrome left him. It was 9 June, a year ago.

* * *

><p><em>Chrome felt a sudden pain on her belly. Her face was alarmed. "Akane!" Chrome screamed weakly for her personal maid. The 34 years old woman quickly rush in and when she saw Chrome cringing she quickly called "Help! Ma'am is giving birth!" And everything happened quickly.<em>

_Chrome opened her eyes and saw Hibari and the surgeon. Their faces was unhappy. There was no crying of baby. Her belly had became normal again. She tried to sit up. She was wearing green patient long sleeved shirt. The nurse helped her to sit up. "Doctor, w-where's my baby?" Chrome asked, weak. _

_The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. He died at birth." Chrome's whole word fell apart when she heard the news. Her baby was dead? She turned and look at Hibari. "Our baby is dead, Hibari-san? He is?" Chrome asked, shaking Hibari. Hibari didn't pull away or anything. He just stood there. Chrome let go of Hibari and sat on the bed, mortified._

_Since the incident, Chrome had became crazy. She would wake up in the middle of the night and scream. "My baby!" and the nurse had to calm her down. Hibari acted as if nothing had happened and went on with daily routines._

_After 1 month, Hibari received a letter from the hospital telling him to take his wife's corpse back. Hibari was a little startled and asked for confirmation. But that was the truth. The doctor said that Chrome had died in regrets and she doodled their child's name on the bedsheet, everywhere. The hospital janitor had to clean it every minute._

* * *

><p>The pain returned. Hibari felt regret for not staying beside his late wife when she need him. He had broked the promise he made during the wedding. He was the one at fault. He held the dress to his face. Suddenly a purple butterfly flew in out of nowhere. Hibari looked up and the butterfly lay on a frame. Their wedding photo. Hibari smiled bitterly.<p>

"I miss you, Chrome Dokuro."


End file.
